DBZ X KH: Trunk's adventure
by soupie13941
Summary: Trunks finds himself meeting various characters from the Kingdom Hearts. Some he have made friends, while other he made enemies. How would he prevail!
1. Chapter 1

3/22/11  
Sgtsoupie presents:

Trunk Vs Cloud in Kingdom Hearts  
A crossover between Kingdom Hearts game and Dragon Ball Z  
All rights reserved

Starring:

Cloud (FFVII)  
Tifa (FFVII)  
Sephiroth (FFVII)  
Zack (FFVII)  
Trunk (DBZ)  
And Genesis (FFVII) and Inuyasha (Inu-Yasha) as a cameo

In the desert plain, Trunk flies his way through the endless number of rock pillar with his medium size stop watch like device called the 'Dragon Radar; in his hand. It's not here either. Where is it? He thinks to himself as he stares at the green graph like screen. If I can't find it, how the hell am I going to find a better present for Sammy when I run out of the idea? The reason he decide to search for the Dragon Ball is because it's Sammy Birthday. Now he has all six of them in his possession, all he needs is to find the last one and then he'll be able to use all three wish he wanted once the Dragon creature has been summon. However, he's unable to find the last one as he had search all around the world. As he feels tired after searching for almost a day or worse, he land on the ground slowly, puts away his Dragon Radar into his pocket jean, scratch the back of his head, and then he said to himself.  
"I don't get it, I've search over this area and I still can't it. So what the hell are you going to do now, Trunk, since you don't have a plan B yet…?"  
As he continue to scratch his head while thinking, he saw a bright light emerge in front of him, causing him to jump back and places his right hand the sword handle which he puts it on his back, and then he saw a white stuffed animal like Creature floating gently when the light fades away. The Creature has a big round pink nose with both of its eyes are closed, a small horns on its head, a small purple bat wing, and a big balloon like shape hanging above its head. It also carries a letter in its small paw.  
"What the-Who the hell are you?" He asks the Creature cautiously as he lowers his right hand away from his sword handle a bit though he doubts that the creature is not hostile to him. "Are you some kind of living stuffed animal or something?"  
"Hi there, Kupo! Sorry for scare off though. I'm one of the members of the peoples work in the Olympus Coliseum. Would you like to have an invitation letter to participate?" The Creature raises the letter high, placing it towards him.  
"Um, why is that?" He asks the Creature again, feels confused of what the Creature is saying. Why the hell the stuffed animal would call me "Kupo"?  
"There's the big tournament match coming up today, so we would like to offer an invitation letter to a strong fight from the other world like you to participate if you're interest of winning a greater prize or such. So, Kupo, would you like to participate or not?"  
"What kind of great prize?" He asks the Creature once more. Maybe there's still some chance to get the other present for her.  
"Take a look in it, Kupo."  
He takes the letter from the Creature, rips it open, saw a gold pass and a small medal in it as well, and then reads slowly. He's stunned when he reads one the text:

Once you wing the match, you'll be awarded not only the trophy, but a rare seven star orange orb which will grant any wishes to the winner who wanted the most.

That's must be the last Dragon Ball! I wonder how the hell did it end up in the Coliseum? As he finishes reading the rest, he said to the Creature.  
"All right, I'll accept it. I've been through a lot of match before, so I know what to do."  
"Very good, Kupo! If you wish to know how you suppose to get to Olympus Coliseum from here, simply clutch the small medal in your hand tightly and it'll transport you right to the place. Be sure to take the pass as well. By the way, we 'stuffed animals' you rudely said are Moogle, so you better remember it or you'll be sorry! Anyway, we hope to see you in the Olympus Coliseum." The Moogle then disappear in the bright flashes of light.  
Guess I have no choice, but I better not let her wait that long. He puts the medal in his as he puts away the gold pass into his pocket, grips it tightly, and then he saw a bright flashes of light blinds him, feeling his body being pulls into the dimension.

He's now at the Olympus Coliseum when he opens his eyes. I guess I'm here that fast. He saw a several number of peoples in odd uniform that he did not recognize them before heading towards the large double door. That must be the other fighter from the other world. I better follow them. As he about to walks toward, he's hit from behind by someone, knocking him on the ground, turns around, and then he saw a man walking pass by with his red sword in his right hand. He wears a strange black outfit with a red coat, a large belt like symbol, a double black buckle below it, a two black pauldron (The shoulder armor), a silver bracelet attach to the red coat wrist, and a strap cross attach to his chest. He also has a brown hair, a blue eye, and an earring attaches to both of his ear. He glares at him by his eye without turning his face, and said coldly.  
"Watch it."  
"Hey, what the hell was that for?!" He shouts back at him, but he's ignored when the man in red coat continues to walk toward the large double door.  
Geez, what an asshole he is. As he about to stand up to his feet, he saw a right hand with a black glove emerge to his right, looks up, and then he saw a young man who's asks him.  
"You need a hand?"  
"Yeah, thanks." He replies to him as he grips his hand tightly, stood himself up while the man lifts him up, wipes the dust out of his sleeves and his jean pants, and he turns to him to the right.  
The man wears an armor vest like uniform with a two white pauldron attaches to both of his shoulder, a blue pants, and a brown boots. He also has sword which he puts it on his back. He has a black spiky hair, and a sapphire eye. He smiles at him and said.  
"So, you're from the other world and came here for the tournament match?"  
"Yeah, that's right. You're from the other world too?" He replies to him.  
"Mmm-hmm, but I've been here way longer before you."  
"So are there any differences in this tournament match?"  
"Well, not really that much different and it's almost the same EXCEPT with a few important rules you need to follow which I can tell you when we get there." He turns away from him and walks toward the large double large, but he stops to his feet, turns around to him, and then said. "Oh! We haven't introduced each other yet, have we? My name's Zack."  
"The name's Trunk, nice to meet you."  
"Well, Trunk, do you still got a pass with you?" Zack pulls out a gold pass out of his pocket.  
"Yeah, I got it right here." He shows a gold pass to Zack when he pulls it out of his pocket, and then he puts it away.  
"Then let's go!" He shouts cheerfully as he puts his gold pass into his pocket and runs toward the large double door.  
He follows Zack, runs toward the large double door, saw Zack opens the left side of the large double door, runs up the stair, and then runs inside with him. When both he and Zack are inside, he saw a massive number of peoples crowding in the single hall, hearing an endless sound surrounds him such as the voices and such. He also saw a number of peoples waiting in line to get a ticket or such from the Moogle he had seen before. He hears Zack to him.  
"Come on, let's head that way." Zack points his finger for him to the far left.  
"Okay, lead the way."  
He follows Zack through the crowd peoples, passing through them without taking his eye away, saw a sign that says "The fighters' room", and then he saw a short fat Satyr man (Hercules film) standing on the stone stool beside the hallway. He also saw a spiky hair man with a big broadsword which is wraps in white torn bandages standing on the wall on his back in the hall way to the right, placing his left hand on his leg, glaring at him sharply when he saw him glares at him with his blue eye before he looks away as well. He wears a single left shoulder pauldron with a brown straps attaches around his left shoulder, a torn red cape, a dark blue shirt without a sleeves and a dark blue pant with a cross straps attaches to it. He also wears several belt straps around with a plate armor part attaches on his right leg, and a claw like gloves he wears on his left hand with a double steel bracelet though he didn't see it clearly because he hid it behind his leg.  
"Hey, Phil!" Zack shouts at him when he stops to his feet, waving at him, causing him to stop to his feet as well.  
"Hey, kid! How's it going?" Phil replies to him when he saws him. "You're ready for the match?"  
"You bet I am!"  
"Say, who's that purple hair punk you're with?" Phil asks Zack when he spots him standing next to Zack.  
"Oh, his name's Trunk. He's from the other world. I met him on the way there." Zack explains it for him.  
"Hey." He said to Phil with his right hand raise up and waves before lower it down.  
"Trunk, eh? Sounds like you got it from the elephant or something."  
"Yeah, right…"  
Before Phil says another word, he hears a loud voice coming from the left side of the hall, looks to the left, saw a long silver hair man in red robe like uniform with his dog ears, yelling at another long silver hair man from long distance.  
"Sesshomaru, I don't know why the hell these things chose you for the match, but I'm going to win it no matter what. And hopefully that I can beat the living shit out of you along my way!"  
"Hmph, if a half breed can make it to the final, that is."  
"Oh yeah?! I…"  
He continues to argue with him that causes many people to crowd in and watch until he starts swinging with his fist in full rage at him though he dodges it swiftly. He turns back at Phil when he hears his voice.  
"I'll better go there before they start making a mess. Wait here for me." Phil jumps off the stool, walks past them and then he shouts as he run past through the crowd. "Hey, what the hell's going on down there?!"  
"Hmm, I go take a look. I'll be right back!" Zack walks past him, turns around, waves at him, and then he runs toward the big crowd.  
"What- hey, where are you going?" He shouts at Zack, but he saw him disappear in the large group of crowds. Geez, guess I have to wait a bit longer. He then waits patiently, folding both of his arms tightly until he hears a female voice spoke to him from behind.  
"Excuse me?"  
He turns around and saw a woman with a really long black hair that has a dolphin tail like tip places below her skirt a bit standing in front of him. She wears a short shirtless white tank top shirt, a black mini skirt with both the belt and the suspenders which straps over her both shoulders, a red boots, a red and black gloves which the length of the thin black sleeves like extend to her elbow, and a single metal elbow guard attaches on her left elbow. She has a red eyes and wears a teardrop earring attaches on both of her ears. She also has a long leg and a big breast that made him almost bleed his nose or worse. Holy shit, she's hotter than Sammy. Fuck, don't even think about it, Trunk. Don't get fooled just because of her look. You know you'll get you get your ass kicked if Sammy founds out! He controls himself and replies normally to her without turning his eyes down at her breast or such.  
"Yeah?"  
"Have you seen the guy named Cloud?"  
"No, what's he look like?"  
"He has a spiky hair and a large sword."  
Guy named Cloud with a spiky hair and a large sword? Oh, that must be the guy I've last seen!  
"Oh, you mean-" He turns around and about to points his single finger for her where the man is standing in the hall way, but the man he has last seen is gone. "He's…somewhere in that room over there I think."  
"Okay, thanks."  
"Why do you want to look for him? I'm just curious."  
"It's…personal matter."  
"A love couple issue I guess if that's what you mean." He saw her face blush a little. "Sorry, didn't mean to say that."  
"No, it's okay. It's…somewhat like that." She walks past him, saw her heading towards the hall way that leads to the fighter room, and then she turns around and said to him. "Well, I gotta go. See ya."  
He didn't reply, watches her walks into the hall way and disappear without stopping her. That guy must have been lucky that he got his girlfriend searching for him. He hears a voice from behind, turns around, and saw Zack and Phil returning back to him.  
"Hey, Trunk! Sorry for kept you waiting." Zack said to him.  
"What the hell were you doing back there?"  
"Well…" Zack scratches the back of his head as he replies slowly to him.  
"Never mind that, let's get going." He turns around and walks towards the hall way, but he's stopped by Phil when he asks him.  
"Hey, did you have a pass?"  
"Yeah." He pulls out a pass from his pocket and shows it to Phil. Damn, I'm almost forgotten.  
"Ok then. Come on, you two. I'll brief you when we get to the fighter room."

When they went inside the locker room full of fighters and hearing a endless sound of their voice chattering, he walks to the right, turns around and stands against the wall. He's surprised that they are so many fighters from the different world he did not recognize them that he's eager to fight against them in the tournament match. He also saw the spiky hair man, the same man he had last saw, standing behind the crowds of fighters. That's the same guy I've saw before! But I don't see a woman with him. I wonder what's going on between those two? Maybe I can ask him when it's over. As he waits for several minutes, he saw Phil walks towards the stool and jumps on it as he turns his head to the left.  
"Okay, guys, round up here and listen up!" Phil shouts at them.  
They stop chattering and turn their heads to him.  
"I would like to make a few announcements about this rule to all of you noobies. This tournament match is a bit different from the other tournament you had been there, so you better listen up. The first is…"  
As he continues to listen to him, he hears the sound of footstep to the left. Is that her? It's not the same woman as he turns to the left. It's the man with a long silver hair walking past him without glaring at him.  
He wears a long black coat with a red lining, a silver pauldron, a cross like straps strapping on his expose chest, a silver bracelet on both of his wrists, a small red wing attaches on both of his sleeves, and a long katana which he carries it on his back with his single left hand. He also has a green eyes and a single black right wing attaches on his back. Holy shit, what a long ass sword he has. As he saw the man disappear, he hears the Zack voice whispers loudly to him.  
"Hey, Trunk!"  
"Hm?" He turns to the right and saw Zack standing next to him.  
"You're listening?"  
"Oh, yeah. Sorry. Saw, who is that guy he just passed by?"  
"I'll tell you when this is over."  
"Hey, you two! You finish chattering over there?!" He hears Phil shouting at both of them, causing both he and Zack turns back to him. "Anyway, I'll say again: You are required to wear this belt for this match. Otherwise you'll get your ass kicked out of this tournament for good. This belt prevents some of your powers from killing your opponent accidentally or such. Got it?"  
He nods to him as all of the fighters nods to him.  
"Good, now take this belt from the box next to me and wear it on. You have until 3:30 PM to get ready before the tournament began. I'll give you the details of whose opponent you're going to face later when it began. Got it? Now beat it."  
Okay, now's my chance. As he walks towards the box and grabs a gold belt, he turns to the right and moves through the crowds of fighters where the spiky hair man is he had last seen him. Unfortunately, he's unable to find him. Damn, where did he go?

"So who's this guy with a long hair, Zack?" He asks Zack as both of them walks through the hall way. Both of them wear a gold belt which they strap it on them.  
"That guy? You mean Sephiroth, right?"  
"What's the story about him?"  
"He's one of the fighters in this tournament coliseum and also the most fearful fighter that no one dares to challenge him. He's been around for 3 month since I met him. But, I don't think he will participate in this match."  
"What happen to him?"  
"Sephiroth got suspended for five weeks due to the fact that he almost killed a fighter during the last match. But when his suspension has been lifted, he didn't take part for this match for some reason."  
"Well, that sucks for him. By the way, do you know about the guy with a spiky hair? The one with a big sword he has."  
"Guy with a spiky hair? His name's Cloud. He's one of my friends, you know. Why?"  
"There's also a woman with a big bosom I had last met who's been searching for him."  
"A woman? Didn't know he has a girlfriend. Maybe I can talk to him about it."  
"Do you know her?"  
"Not really. Sorry." Zack shrugs. "Speaking of which, what are you going to do with that orange orb thingy if you win?"  
"I'm going to use it to make a wish so I can make a better present for my girlfriend once the entire dragon ball has been gathered. It's a long story, so you probably won't understand a thing."  
"What's your girlfriend's name? And how hot is she?"  
"DON'T even think about it."

Throughout the tournament match, he fought many fighters from the other world and won five rounds in the row without stopping. Even if there's tougher fighter beside Genesis, he still continues to fight and won in the end even though in some occasion where he almost loses after taking many heavy hits from his opponent. Zack, on the hand, has been defeated by the opponent named Inuyasha in the eighth round and is almost killed by his powerful blow. He's unable know when he's going to fight him as a payback since he's already defeat his opponent in the eighth round until the semi final round has begun where the man named Cloud, the man with the spiky he's been familiar with, is going to face Inuyasha after his.

He's completely shocked when he saw Cloud finishing Inuyasha off with his powerful attack he has never seen before while standing inside the gate with both of his arms folded together. At first, he thought that Cloud is going to lose to Inuyasha after taking heavy hits from him. But his thought has soon been changed when he saw Cloud powerful aura suddenly bursts out and manages to defeat Inuyasha without holding back. He also feels a mix between a powerful chi and a dark aura coming from Cloud, knowing that he's ten times powerful than the other fighter he has fought. Such powerful chi and a dark aura he has. I wonder how did he get that kind of power? When the semi final round match end, he saw Cloud, who's now covered with wounds, walking into the gate calmly. As Cloud walks past him, he stops to his feet.  
"I see you in the final." Cloud said to him without looking at him, yet he glares his eyes at him.  
"Yeah. Don't try to chicken out." He replies to Cloud.  
As Cloud turns to the right and walks away, he unfolds both of his arms and walks to the direction where Cloud has take. I better go check out Zack to see how he is now.

As he continues to walks through the hallway, he saw a woman walks towards the locker room and about enter the room.  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asks the woman as he walks towards her. Hey, is that the same woman I've met before? He thinks to himself when he recognizes the woman's long hair and her uniform. "Oh, you again?"  
"Oh, hi, Trunk, if that's the name of yours I've heard before." She replies to himk as she stops to her feet and turns to him.  
"So did you find the guy with the spiky hair you're looking for?"  
"No, not yet though. But I did saw him in the last several matches. So he should still be here, I'm sure of it."  
"And this is why you came here? How many times have you been searching through this one?"  
"Yeah. Well, if you don't mind if I-"  
"Hey, what the hell are you two chatting about?" He turns around and saw Phil, walking towards him with his angry facial expression. "And who is this chick with you? She's not supposed to be in this hallway. Get her outta here, will ya? And don't forget for the final match! You hear?"  
"Okay, I get you. Geez." He replies to him before Phil walks away. "Come on. Let's go before he gets real mad."  
"Okay." She replies to him in her disappointed tone of voice as she walks away with him.  
As both he and the woman walks away from Phil, he turns his head to the left and said to her.  
"You must be worried sick about him, don't you?"  
"Yeah. But I will keep searching for him no matter what."  
"I wonder why he keeps running away from you. Maybe I go talk to him for you to see why he keeps running away from you."  
"No, I've already tried before. I don't think that will work. But thanks anyway." She walks head of him as he stops to his feet and walks towards the door that leads to the hall. "Well, I gotta go. Sorry for bothering you."  
"No, it's okay. Oh, wait! You haven't told me your name."  
"Oh, right. The name's Tifa. Well, Trunk, good luck for the final match!" Tifa waves at him and walks away.

2 hours later…

Well, this is it, he thinks to himself as he walks towards the gate that leads to the outside where the final match takes place in the same arena. Stay tough, Trunk. Don't screw this up. As he walks towards the gate, saw a man to the right with a long silver hair and his long katana named Sephiroth standing against the wall with both of his arms folded together.  
"Good luck out there, Trunk." Sephiroth said to him with a smirk on his face as he walks past him. "Oh, and one more thing: Don't get too overconfident with your power or you may get yourself killed."  
"What?" He turns his look to him and asks Sephiroth when he's confused by his word.  
"My apology."  
What is he talking about? He turns his look away from Sephiroth and walks towards the gate. When he's outside the gate, he walks towards the platform and hears the voice of announcer speaker said through the microphone.  
"Ladies and gentlemen! This is going to be a final match! Get ready for sheer excitement! The final will be Trunk facing Cloud!"  
Will this guy ever learn to shut up? He ignores the voice and continues to walks towards the platform. When he walks up the stair and walks on the platform, he saw Cloud walking towards him with his Buster sword covered with torn bandages placing on his back. He also saw Phil standing between two of them as both he and Cloud walks towards to each other. No turning back. As both of them stops to their feet with their face facing at each other, they hear Phil said to them.  
"This is the final match, boys! You know what to do, right?"  
"Yeah." He replies to Phil.  
"And spiky hair boy, don't make another mess with this stage. Ya hear?"  
"I hear you." Cloud replies to Phil in his calm tone of voice.  
"Good. Okay, boys. I got two words for you guys: Fight!" He saw Phil turns around and leaves the platform as he runs away.  
"Are you ready for this?" Cloud asks him as he raises his right arm and grips his Buster sword by its red handle.  
"Yeah." He replies to Cloud with a smile as he raises his right arm, grips his sword by its handle, and pulls it out. "I got an idea. Let's make this goof fight fair and square. Like this."  
He transforms himself into a "Super Saiyan" when he focuses all of both his strength and energy on it, causing a huge amount of visible aura surrounds his body and transforming his purple hair into a golden spiky hair.  
"Is that all right with you?"  
"Hm, if that's what you want." Cloud smiles his face a bit while his dark facial expression remains unchanged as he bursts both his black demonic wing from his left back and a high amount of red electricity aura which surrounds his body. He then pulls out his Buster sword from his back and places it in front of him with both of his hands grips the red handle tightly.  
"I won't regret it." He places his sword in front of him with both of his hands grips the handle tightly. "Well, enough of this chats. Let's go!"  
He charges directly at Cloud and swings his sword at him swiftly, but Cloud blocks his attack, causing both of their energy auras to merge each other and explode. Cloud then swings him up high with his Buster sword. But he manages to balances himself by back flipping and lands on the ground safely. He charges directly at Cloud once more as he saw Cloud charges directly at him as well. They swiftly slash at each other furiously when they get closer to each other, but neither of them is able to hit each other. He's pushed back when Cloud hits him hard by swinging his Buster sword at three times, causing a pain aching both of his arms while blocking his attack with his sword. He then tries countering Cloud attack when he charges at him and colliding his sword against his Buster sword by shooting at him with his energy blast beam from his single left hand as he moves his left hand away from his sword handle and focusing all of his energy on his single left hand. But Cloud manages to dodge his energy blast beam by jumping up high above, and then he attacks him from above the air by diving downward at him with his Buster sword covering with flaming blue aura. Not good. I won't be able to block against his attack! But there's no other choice. He blocks his attack when he raises his sword horizontally with his left hand placing on the tip of his sword, causing his body to be pushed down on the floor and creates a small crater. This is going to hurt a lot, thinks to himself as he feels a high amount of pain when he holds his left hands on the tip of his sword, causing a amount of blood dripping from his cut palm. He also feels an exhaustion and ache in his entire body beginning to slow him down, yet he holds himself against it. Damn, how many energy he has? I better react fast before he can finish me off. He uses all of his strength on himself, pulls his sword downward, and then he swings Cloud up high. Now's my chance. He jumps up high, charge towards Cloud while in midair, and then he slashes swiftly at him several times. However, Cloud manages to block his attack and counterattack him by slashing swiftly at him. They continue to slashes at each other ferociously until they land on the floor. As they land on the ground, he jumps back away from Cloud in distance and roars loudly as he charges directly at him once more. He successfully manages to knock Cloud Buster sword on the ground even though he has not let go of his Buster sword by swinging his sword at him hard several times, but his final swing has soon been blocked when Cloud twirl himself around so he can moves his Buster sword faster, and blocks it horizontally. Cloud then swings him up high once more, yet he balances himself by back flipping once more and land on the ground. Cloud also sends a flaming blue wave towards when he raises his Buster sword up high, covers the blade with flaming blue aura again, and slams it on the ground. But before the flaming blue wave can hit him, he stab his sword on the floor and raises both of his arms with both of his hands open wide, charges a pure white energy from both of his hand as he focuses all of his energy on it, and then he shoots a big sphere like energy blast at the flaming blue wave, causing both of them to hit each other and explode. He feels both a heavy exhaustion aching him so hard that he begins to sweat from his forehead and causing a heat boiling inside him. Come on, Trunk. Keep it together, he thinks to himself as he breathes slowly and slowly pulls his sword off the floor when he stretches his right arm towards the handle of his sword. As he takes a few seconds of rest, he saw Cloud jumps up high above him and dives down at him with his same attack. Oh shit. He rolls out of the way to the right, dodging his attack and creating another small crater when Cloud lands on the floor with his Buster sword slamming on the floor. Cloud then pulls his Buster sword off the floor and charges at him. He charges at Cloud and slashes swiftly at him. They slash at each continuously until both he and Cloud collides their sword at each other once more. He's soon pushed back by Cloud due to his extreme amount of exhaustion and sends another flaming blue wave directly at him once more. He also accidentally let go of his sword when he tries to block against his flaming blue wave, causing him to be knocked out of the ground and land against the pillar. Damn, I let my guard down. But I'm not going to give up now. He slowly stands himself up and grips both of his fists at ready with his eyes glares at Cloud who's walking towards him with a sword of his grips in his left hand with a golden claw.  
"It's not over yet, Cloud." He said to Cloud.  
"But it wouldn't be a fair fight for you with just your bare hands." Cloud replies to him toss a sword of his to him which he manages to catch it by its handle with his single right hand. He then flaps his black demonic wing once. "You ready?"  
"Hm, I guess you're not really that bad after all." He lowers his right arm and grips it tightly with his left hand together. "Well, come and get it!"  
He roars loudly and charges at him in full strength as Cloud charges at him as well, causing both of their auras to grow drastically. He slashes at Cloud ferociously several times without stopping even though he misses his swings when he slams his sword at the floor after Cloud dodges him by moving swiftly to the right. He then saw Cloud uses his same attack once more by swings his Buster sword at him, knocking him off the ground. As he balances himself by back flipping once more and land on the ground, he raises his left arm and shoots several energy balls at Cloud which he swiftly repels many of them. Now he's distracted. I better move quickly. He jumps up high and swings his sword down at Cloud as he finishes repelling the last few of his energy ball. But before he can hit him, he saw Cloud bent his knees down and pulls his Buster sword on the floor, seeing a flaming blue aura covering the blade of his Buster sword. Oh shit. That can't be good. He's hit hundreds of times as he spins himself swiftly up high with his Buster sword swinging at him while blocking before he knocks him up high in the air. He then balances himself and floats gently. He also looks down at Cloud who's floating in midair while flapping his black demonic wing gently. That guy Cloud is good. I'm glad that I could fight him. I guess I have no choice but to use my ultimate attack. But I better not kill him carelessly.  
"Let's see if you can dodge this." He said to Cloud while floating in midair as he puts his sword back into his sheath and charges his energy blast attack called "Full Power Energy Barrage Wave" when he focuses all of his remaining strength and energy on it, aiming directly at Cloud.  
He ignores the suppressing of his gold belt and continues to focusing all of his remaining strength and energy on it until his gold belt shatters apart due to his strong resistant. He then saw Cloud flaming blue aura covers both his body and his Buster sword as he spins his Buster sword swiftly before placing it on his back, sensing a very strong energy from him. His energy became so strong that causes his gold belt to shatter to pieces as well. As his energy blast grows into a big orb like energy, he fires it directly at Cloud as he flies up and charges at him, sending a big orb like energy beam down at him. But as he continues to focuses all of his remaining strength and energy, he saw Cloud emerges out from his energy beam in front of him. How did he-? He's shocked by a huge surprise that he's unable to finish his line.  
"And let's see if you can survive my 'Omnislash'!" Cloud shouts at him.  
Oh shit. Before he can react, he's hit hard when Cloud slash him upward swiftly in full speed before his eyes. He's then hit continuously by Cloud unavoidable slash attack called "Omnislash" fourteen times from all directly. His attack is so powerful that he's almost unable to counter him. After fourteen critical slash, he looks up and saw Cloud swings his Buster sword down at him as his final blow. I'm not going to lose that easily. I still have one last chance. He charges his entire body with energy when he focuses all of his remaining strength and energy to use another ultimate attack called "Super Explosive Wave". He raises his right arm and grips his sword by its handle tightly. This is it. He roars loudly as he pulls out his sword and collide it against Cloud Buster sword and releasing his energy in his body, causing a huge explosion between two of them when he's pushed down on the floor by Cloud. The explosion also not only creates a huge smoke, but it creates a huge merge between their massive energy auras. He breathes slowly as he bent his knees down on the floor with his sword placing on the floor, feeling a heavy amount of both exhaustion and a pain he has received from Cloud "Omnislash". He didn't see Cloud due to a smoke blinding him, knowing that he's unsure whether or not he beats Cloud. Did I beat him? He also feels his powerful aura fades away, causing him to be transformed back to normal. But as the smokes fade away, he's completely shocked by surprise when he saw Cloud, who neither has a red electricity aura nor his flaming blue aura, yet he still has a black demonic wing, walking towards him slowly with his Buster sword still in his hand. What the hell? He's still standing? He tries to get up, but is unable to. So he looks up as he saw Cloud walking closer to him before he stops to his feet. Cloud stretches his left arm with a golden claw has wear to him, indicating as helping him to get up.  
"Hm. Not bad at all." Cloud said to him slowly.  
Not bad he said? Guess I have to admit myself as a defeat. Before he can say anything to him, he collapse on the ground unconscious when he saw his vision goes blurry before blacking out.

He wakes up and finds out that he's inside the infirmary room when he opens his eyes. He's also finds out that he's not only lying on the bed, but he's also covered with bandages. He saw Zack asks him which he's covered with bandages as well.  
"You awake?"  
"Yeah."  
"So you're feeling okay?"  
"For now…" He places his left arm on his forehead to cover himself from the light as he slowly gets himself up. "Say, who won the match?"  
"Well…"  
"Don't tell me. I lost, right?"  
"Can't deny that."  
"Don't worry. That's fine for me though I'm kinda disappointed."  
"But at least you're still alive, right?"  
"Yeah, that's true."  
"Oh, by the way, Cloud wanted to see you at the outside front gate when you're awake."  
"Why's that?"  
"Dunno. You have to ask him when you get there."  
"Okay…" Zack moves out of the way as he slowly moves his legs off the bed and jumps off the bed. He then saw his sword with a sheath laying on the chair to the left. He grabs it and straps it around his right shoulder. He turns around to Zack and said. "See ya."  
I wonder why he wants to see me? I better go out and see him. Oh, and I better tell the woman named Tifa about this.

As he continues to walk through the hall which is now has only several remaining people excluding the Moogle creatures, he saw the woman with a long hair named Tifa to the right, who's walking towards to the other direction. That must her. He walks towards Tifa and pats on her right shoulder.  
"Hey, Tifa."  
Suddenly, Tifa turns around, grips both of her hands on both of his sleeves, and then she jumps backward as she drags him and hits him on the ground hard.  
"Ow, what the hell was that for? It's me, Trunk!" He shouts at Tifa as he feels a high amount of mount of both his head and his back. Shit, I've never that she has brute strength.  
"Oh no. I'm sorry! I thought you were one of those thugs."  
"Yeah, fucking right…"  
"Are you all right?" Tifa helps him gets up when she stretches her left hand to him.  
"For now at least…" He scratches the back of his head. "By the way, Tifa. I've came to tell you that Cloud is outside of front gate."  
"Really? Thanks." She replies to him in her relieved tone of voice.  
"Not now. I suggest you should hide in the hallway so you can take Cloud by surprise when he gets there after I left."  
"Right. Thanks. I keep that in mind."  
As he saw Tifa walks away into the hallway, he turns around and walks towards the entrance that leads to the exit. When he's outside, he saw Cloud, who's now covered with bandages, standing against the wall to the right from distance with his Buster sword attaches on his back. He also saw Cloud hiding his left golden claw behind his pant. He walks down the stair and head towards him.  
"Hey, Cloud." He said to Cloud as he walks closer to him.  
"Hey." Cloud replies to him as he turns his look up to him. He pulls out an orange orb called the Dragonball from his pocket with his left golden claw and tosses it to him. "Here."  
"Why did you give me this?" He catches the Dragonball with this right hand and puts it into his pocket.  
"The ball doesn't feel any use to me. Every they say about this ball is just a made up story."  
"Well, this ball can be used if all 7 balls are gathered here which I have all of them with me. Do you want to try it?"  
"No thanks. Even I do, it still leads me to nowhere."  
"Right. Oh, and by the way. There's a woman named Tifa who's been searching for you."  
"What? She's still searching for me?" He replies to him with his surprise look. "Tell her to stop searching for me. I don't want her to be involved."  
"Why's that? And what do you mean that you don't want her to be involved?"  
He didn't reply to his word for a sec until he said to him slowly.  
"I'm looking for the man named Sephiroth, the man who embodies me with darkness. He's also my worst enemy."  
"Sephiroth? I know that name. But why do you want to look for him?"  
"I want to settle a score with him after what he had done to my friend. He almost killed one of the people I care the most that I will never forget for what he did. That's why I decide to search for him without letting anyone be involved in it and put themselves in danger. And even when I lost my light to the darkness during my deal with Hades, the underworld god, I swear to myself that I will put an end to this between me and him. But I did promise to my friend that I will come back alive."  
"Geez, it must have been hard for you. Did Zack know about this?"  
"Not yet. Otherwise, it would be impossible for me to stop him."  
"Then why not let someone help you out instead of doing this all by yourself? I can take that bastard down that easily."  
"I told you before. I don't want anyone be involved in this. You have no idea what kind of man he is. If he messes with your head, he'll make you to think that darkness is the only way to achieve. Worse, even if you do beat him, he will be revived by using you as his host." Cloud looks away from him when he closes his eyes and lowers his head. "There. That's all I have to tell you."  
He saw Cloud moves away from the wall and walks past him.  
"I better get going. Nice talking to you."  
"Cloud, wait. Even if you decide you to do this all by yourself, you still need someone who can help you, right? I know you've been working so fucking hard to prevent someone from risking their live just for you and other shit, but sometime you have to accept the risk and let someone be involved. Sure you never ask someone, but I don't see you being selfish either."  
Cloud stops to his feet, wait for the few seconds for him to replies him, and then he turns his look around to him and said.  
"I'll think about."  
"Well, I hope you find your light."  
As Cloud turns his look away from him and walks towards the front gate, he said to Cloud once more.  
"Hey, Cloud! How about a rematch in my world? I won't go easy this time."  
Cloud stops to his feet once more, turns his look to him, and said to him with a smile on his face.  
"Not interested."  
As Cloud walks away into the front gate, he saw Zack runs out of the front gate, head towards him, and then he said to him.  
"Hey, mind if I come with you?"  
"What?"  
"Aren't you supposed to head back to your world and make present or something for you girlfriend?"  
"What? Oh shit! I fucking forgot. I better head back as soon as I can!" He turns around and runs toward the gate where he can use a gold medal so he can teleport back to his own world.  
"Hey, wait up! I'm coming with you."  
"What? No way!"

When Cloud opens the large double door, he walks to the far left as he walks across the half empty hall. Since he's gone, I don't think that I can worry about him, he thinks to himself as he continues to walk across the half empty hall. Even though I have won the match, I'm still not going to leave this place until I find him. I have to admit though that I can't do this all myself without someone else help. But for now, I should take a rest. He feels a slight pain still aching him even though he has been bandaged not too long ago since the final match where he face the man named Trunk which he has won in the end. As he walks into the hallway when he reaches the entrance that leads to the locker room, he feels a warm aura striking him inside. Not again…does this mean…?  
"Cloud…" He hears a woman's voice to the left.  
It can't be…He stops to his feet, turns to the left, and then he's shocked completely by surprise when he saw a woman with a dark brown long hair standing next to him. It's Tifa. He became speechless when he look at Tifa face to face that he's unable to respond. Not only that, Tifa is unable to say another word to him as well. He also feels his heart beating wildly inside him, knowing that he's nervous to say anything to her. She found me. What am I suppose to do? How am I going to explain to her? He clenches his right hand tightly and said to Tifa slowly even though he's not yet fully ready to say it.  
"Tifa…"  
"It's been a while, huh?"  
"What are you doing here?" He asks Tifa slowly in his calm tone of voice. "Listen, we can talk this privately when we get to the room."  
"Ok."  
"Come on." Tifa follows him as he turns around and walks through the hallway.  
I guess I have no choice, he thinks to himself as he continues to walk through the hallway. I hope no one else saw us. When they've reach the locker room, they walks inside the room and stop to their feet.  
"Ok, this should do." He mutters to himself as he looks around. He then turns to Tifa and asks her. "Tifa, what are you doing here in the place like this and why?"  
"I was asking you the same question." Tifa replies to him in her calm tone of voice. She then explains to him slowly. "It's kinda hard to explain, but I'll try. I was searching for you for the entire time because…because I thought that something may happen to you ever since you've left without telling us."  
"So is that the reason why you left Traverse Town just for that?" He asks Tifa in his calm tone of voice.  
"Well, something like that." He saw Tifa's face growing red as if she's nervous or such.  
"So…how's Leon, Squall I mean, and the other?" He changes the topic when he asks Tifa once more.  
"They're doing fine. Don't worry."  
"And Aerith?"  
"She's fine as well. Why?"  
"I just…wanted to be sure that she's fine." He feels embarrassed when he replies to her.  
That's all I need to know. The reason why he had asked her is that he still feels regretful when he had remembered where he had seen Aerith getting stabbed by Sephiroth during the fall of the Radiant Garden. He then remains silent for a while when he has nothing else to say even though he his best to find a right word to say it. He also feels a pain begins to fade away.  
"Tell me, Cloud, why did you leave without telling? Is it because of Sephiroth?" Tifa asks him  
"I…don't want you to be involved." He replies to Tifa slowly when he hears what she has said to him. She knew? She knew that I'm after Sephiroth all along? "If I do tell you, he would've found out and kill you sooner."  
"Then is that why you keep running away from me?"  
He didn't reply to her once more when her word Tifa has said struck him hard, forcing him to remain silent. Dammit, I guess I have no choice but to tell her the truth.  
"I just…" He replies to Tifa finally after remaining silent for a few seconds. "Let me show you."  
He feels a high amount of both a nervous and an embarrassment chilling down his spine inside him when he takes a few steps backward and bursts his left black demonic wing from the left side of his back, yet he ignores it and grips his right hand tightly even though he lowers his head a little.  
"Oh my god, Cloud…" Tifa said to him slowly with her shock look when she saw his black demonic wing. She then walks towards him and touches his black demonic wing gently.  
"Tifa, this is why I don't want you to be involved in this, and seeing me like this." He replies to Tifa slowly. "The reason why I had become like this is that I had lost my light to the darkness when I had tried to use the darkness as my advantage. Not only that, the darkness I have has also been controlled by him. So even if I do find it, I wouldn't be able to bring my light back inside me unless I defeat the one who embodies me with darkness."  
"Cloud…I'm sorry for what you have become now." Tifa continues to touches his black demonic wing before she moves her hand away. "But it doesn't mean that I'm going to back out just because you don't want me to be involved."  
"Tifa…"  
"Look, Cloud. Even if you don't find your own light, why not let your friend like me to help you out? And besides, doing this all by yourself aren't the only things to keep you going. So from now on, I'm going to stay here with you whether you like it or not."  
Damn, what am I suppose to do now? He thinks to himself slowly when he's unable to replies back to Tifa. Guess I have no choice. Tifa, I didn't know that you did care for me that much and went through so much worst as much as I do. Maybe if there's something that I can make up for it. He feels his heart pounding wildly when he thinks of something that he should not do, yet he ignores it and take the risk. When he continues to glare at Tifa who's waiting for him to reply, he wraps both of his arms around and held Tifa's both her shoulders and her long dark brown hair tightly.  
"Cloud…" Tifa said to him slowly with a red blush emerges from both of her cheeks.  
"Tifa, if that's what you want, then I wouldn't mind."  
No turning back. He kisses her without even holding back. Tifa tries to push away from him, but she decides to give up and continues to hold her lip against his.


	2. The Filler Arc

Damn you, Cloud… Sephiroth thinks to himself slowly when he appears in the large desert plain in the air which he flies slowly yet gently with his black feather wing. He clenches his right hand on his bloodied chest as his blood continues to leak from his wounded chest while holding his Masamune at the same time. The wound he has received from Cloud during his fight with him in Olympus Coliseum several days ago. I swear, Cloud, that I will come back to haunt you until I died once I have enough energy sources with me. But the question is: How will I get more of the adequate energy source in this place? He continues to fly in the air while ignoring a high pain in his chest until he saw a small town which his odd feeling hit him in his head. This place… Wait a minute. This must Trunks place Zack has told me when he showed me a photo of a place. Maybe if I can get the energy source from them. Hopefully there'll be a decent fighter I can kill with. When he finishes glaring at the small town, he descends down on the ground and land softly in front of the several peoples, causing several peoples to take an unexpected surprise when they see him.  
"Hey, are you all right?" He looks up and glares at the woman with a blue hair when she asks him. "Do you need some help?"  
"Yes, what I need is…" He raises his Masamune slowly with his left hand when he replies to the woman. "Your life."

Minutes later…

Last one. He chuckles coldly when he slices a man in the chest in two who's now the only one left in the now blazing small town before he stabs him in the chest and drains his entire energy source out of his body by the long edge of his Masamune and into his left hand. Now I feel much better now. Once I consume their life into my body, I'll return back to where I came from and begin my revenge on Cloud. Before he's about to flies off when he pulls his Masamune out of the now lifeless body, he hears a loud angry tone of voice from behind.  
"Hey, you, stop right there!"  
"Don't be so reckless, Vegeta! I sense a powerful chi's coming from him."  
Oh, there's more? He turns around and saw two men floating in the air. Both of the men have a black spiky hair except that they have both different hair style and clothes that he thinks that they're little resemblance to Cloud. Wait, they must be the one Zack has told me before. This should be interesting.  
"Oh, you must be one of Trunks friend I presumed when my friend told me all about you. Goku, isn't it?" He said to the men as he chuckles coldly a bit and smirk. "And the other one beside you is Trunks father, Vegeta."  
"Then I guess you must be Sephiroth! I'm going to make you pay for what you did to them!" Vegeta yells at him in his angry tone of voice.  
"Oh, don't worry, Vegeta. They're not dead just yet…for now."  
"What the hell do you mean?"  
"They may have died by my own hands, but their souls are still alive when I suck their soul of out their body. It is the only matter of time before I consume into my darkness."  
"Damn you to hell…"  
"Sephiroth, you have gone too far. I'm taking you down once and for all!" He saw Goku's black spiky turns into gold and large energy aura surrounds him when he transforms himself into a form called the "Super Saiyan". "I'll whatever I can to bring Chi Chi and Gohan back from the likes of you!"  
"Stay out of this, Kakarrot! He's mine!" Vegeta dives down and charges straight at him as he too, transforms himself into a "Super Saiyan".  
"Like I'm going to let you do all the dirty work, Vegeta!" Goku dives down and charges straight at him as he follows Vegeta.  
"Hmph, we'll whether or not you two can defeat me." He said to them in his calm yet cold tone of voice as he raises his Masamune and places it besides his left cheek.  
When both Goku and Vegeta came closer to him, they immediately fire their energy blast directly at him when they aim both of their arms at him, sending a large yellow energy blast directly at him. But before the energy blast can hit him, he flies up high when he dodges their attack. He then blocks many fists and kicks attack with his Masamune when he saw Goku and Vegeta charges at him and barrage him with endless fists and kicks from all direction, causing him to be pushed back. He continues to block their attack until he flies back away from them and sends several long energy sickles directly at them. However, his energy sickles are soon repelled and destroyed when both Goku and Vegeta repels it by firing several energy blast. When his last remaining energy sickle destroyed, they teleport right in front of him and sends another barrage of fists and kicks attack at him in full strength, forcing him to block their attacks once more until he's thrown down on the ground when Goku manages to hit him in the cheek with both his fist and kick. When he balances himself while in mid air and land softly on the ground, he looks up and saw Goku and Vegeta aims both of their arms and fires a large energy dome at the same time directly at him. He then raises his Masamune horizontally with his right hand placing on the long blunt edge side and blocks their large energy dome, creating a huge crater when he's pushed down hard. They're good, but not good enough. He continues to hold his Masamune against their large energy dome for a short period of time until he pushes his Masamune against it and sends a large powerful energy sickles, causing a large energy dome to be cut in half and destroyed. He also bursts his dark energy aura and surrounds his body completely concentrates all of his strength and energy on himself.  
"Is that the extent of your strength, you two?" He said to Goku and Vegeta when he looks up and smirk, seeing their mixture of both surprise and shocking look. "Allow me to end this fight."  
When he lowers his Masamune, he flies up high in full speeds before he slow himself down to stop. He then raises both of his hands including his Masamune which he's still gripping in his left hand and begins to charges a huge dark energy sphere from both of his hands, meaning that he's going to use his ultimate skill called "Super Nova".  
"What's wrong? Are you scared?" He asks Goku and Vegeta coldly as he continues to charge his large energy sphere.  
"Fuck you. This isn't over yet!" Vegeta replies to him angrily.  
"Same here!" Goku replies to him as well.  
"Hmph, so be it."  
He saw both Goku and Vegeta roars loudly as they too, charging their large energy blast when they raise their arm. When they finishes charging their energy, he chuckles coldly and throws his large dark energy sphere directly at them, sending his large dark energy sphere down as if his large energy sphere is a meteor. Goku and Vegeta then fire a large energy dome directly at his large dark energy sphere as well. When both of their energy attack collides to each other, he steady both of his arms and focus all of his strength and energy so that he able to push his large dark energy sphere through their attack. He ignores the pain in both of his arms when he's being pushed by a powerful energy force by Goku and Vegeta, yet he ignores it completely. They continues to push their energy attack endlessly until he finally manages to push his large dark energy sphere against their large energy blast, causing his large dark energy sphere to descend directly at them and explode into a huge cloud of mushroom along with their large energy blast. Hmph. Now for the finishing blow. When he descend down on the ground softly after he lowers both of his arms, he saw Goku who's breathing hard, bending on his knees with his hands laying on the ground with his body facing on the other direction. He also saw Goku already transform back to his normal form when he his black spiky hair no longer gold. He walks towards Goku, walks around to the left, and then he raises his Masamune up high.  
"Rest in peace at the Promised Land, Goku." He said to Goku coldly with a smirk on his face.  
Before Goku can turn his look to him, he swiftly slices his head off without hesitation, causing Goku's head to drop on the ground while his headless body spurts out a large amount of blood when his lifeless body collapses.  
"Kakarrot!" He hears Vegeta's voice from behind. "You fucking bastard!"  
Hmph. Oh, how much I love it when a person charges recklessly at me when his friend died. As he hears Vegeta's charge directly at him from behind, he flips his Masamune and stabs Vegeta without even looking. He then turns around with his left hand flipping back slowly while holding Vegeta and saw Vegeta's being stuck when he saw his long edge of his Masamune pierce through his chest. Before Vegeta can do anything, he lifts Vegeta up high and throws him hard on the ground, causing Vegeta to crash on the ground.  
"Have enough, Vegeta? Surely, you don't want to suffer anymore pain and meet a sad fate as your friend does." He said to Vegeta coldly and chuckles hard.  
"Now I'm really going your fucking head off for mocking the Saiyan warrior!" Vegeta replies to him angrily as he slowly stands up to his feet and turns around to him, ignoring his wound he has.  
When Vegeta finish yelling, they wait for each other to attack first for a several seconds until he grows extremely impatient that he roars loudly and charges straight at him with his fist at ready. But before Vegeta can land a hit on him, he teleport and reemerge next to him. He then smirk coldly for a few seconds and slices Vegeta upward in the torso in two completely, causing Vegeta to gasp one last breath before he transform back to normal an died as his now parted limbs falls to the ground. Vegeta's blood then splat him in the face, causing him to be blinded before he wipes it away gently. That was entertaining. When he flips his Masamune and stabs lifeless Vegeta in the head, he hears a familiar voice.  
"Sephiroth!"


End file.
